


A Gift for You, My Beloved

by MonadosPower



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day oneshot~, this is my first fanfic in a few years please dont hit me--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonadosPower/pseuds/MonadosPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom's been missing Robin lately, he's been out longer than usual. Our Prince thinks he's starting to hate him, but what's Chrom's recent love interest really doing? (Oneshot for Valentine's Day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for You, My Beloved

Chrom sighed as he laid in his bed. It was nighttime, and everyone was asleep. Everyone except for Chrom, that is. And Robin...if anyone knew where he was, that is.

Was Robin starting to hate him?

No. He couldn't think like that. After all, they had become best friends not too long after he had found the amnesic in that field. But lately, Chrom was starting to have stronger feelings for the albino male. But the problem was, he was afraid to tell him. Would he feel the same? Would he not? What if he was rejected? These questions ran through Chrom's mind, but none were answered. Deciding to shake it off for now, the prince then pulled his dark blue blanket up, draping it over himself just below his neck. Slowly, he would fall into a blissful sleep...

...That is, if he didn't catch the sound of feet shuffling through his tent. The Prince's first instinct was to get up and see who was there, but he decided to stay quiet instead. Pretending he was asleep, the Ylissean Prince closed his eyes, but not falling asleep just yet. Being the alert man he was, he carefully listened to the following sounds for any hints on who the mysterious person might be. Not too long afterwards, he could feel the footsteps approaching closer. Should he attempt to grab Falchion, which was in its sheath by his desk, or should he wait to see who it was? Out of instinct, he  _would_ grab it, but it might be a close comrade. But the question continued to linger in his mind--

Wait...

That smell...

He recognized that smell anywhere.

A certain tactician's shampoo.

His was certainly...special, if he could say that. It had a nice smell to it. It smelled as if he was walking in a field of flowers without a care in the world. No Risen, no wars, no nothing. Sometimes, he would fantasize about him and Robin walking through that field, holding hands and giving each other loving kisses and cuddles. But, alas...that would never happen. He wouldn't jump to assumptions yet, maybe someone had conveniently bought his kind of shampoo and was using it, or Robin let this person buy it.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he could hear the soft rattling of something being placed on his desk. After the noise had stopped, he felt a soft palm on his hair, gently stroking it. He...no. It couldn't be. But his questions were answered by the next few actions this mysterious person did. Feeling a gentle kiss being placed on his forehead, the voice then spoke.

"It's a shame you're asleep, Chrom..."

He recognized that voice anywhere.

 _Robin's_ voice.

No, no. It could just be a dream, or someone with a similar voice...but, the Prince continued to pretend he was asleep. Hearing the assumed-albino sigh, he then felt a hand being placed on his cheek and his head turning. With the sudden action, the bluenette quickly shut his eyes. He didn't think of the next action, oh, no.

He felt a pair of soft lips being pressed to his. Slowly cracking open an eye, the Ylissean Prince tried to make out the face in the very dimly lit room. The person's eyes were closed, so he wouldn't see the bluenette looking at him. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't make out the person's face, but his hair...

  _Robin's_ hair.

It was always a bit on the messy side, but he knew that hairstyle anywhere. Knowing for sure that this was the Robin he knew, he oh-so desperately wanted to kiss said person back, but couldn't, for he knew that the tactician would most likely be startled at him being awake. Deciding to stay quiet and avoid any actions, the Prince simply closed his eyes and let the other take over.

Soon enough, which was  _too_ soon for our royal bluenette, Robin had pulled away, but not before catching a soft whisper from him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chrom."

And with that, he heard the soft shuffling of said person exiting his tent. Waiting a few seconds to make sure that he wouldn't come in again, the Prince tossed his blanket off to the side and picked up the unknown item placed on his desk. Two, actually-there was an item _and_ a card. Being careful not to drop any, Chrom gently ran his fingers over the item. It felt...soft, yet hard. Tracing it a bit more, he mentally declared that it was a box of some sort. The box had a rich smell coming from it, so he assumed it was a box of chocolates. Most likely one of the finest if it was coming from Robin. Chrom set the assumed box of chocolates back on his desk, deciding to open and read the card.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. If you were a tome, I'd choose you.

To: Chrom

From: Your secret admirer"

Chrom smiled to himself and placed the card back on his desk. More specifically, the box of chocolates.

He'd have to return the gift to Robin in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! That took awhile to type up...it may not be much, but I whipped up a fluffy Chrobin fanfic for Valentine's Day to warm up my writing skills. Urgh, might change the title, since I finished this at 12 in the morning...that cheesy poem, tho.


End file.
